The Eye of the Beholder
by Celestial-Flame-X777
Summary: "Do you have some business with the guild?" The hooded figure produces a letter. Who is this stranger who has approached Team Natsu, what does this mean for Fairy Tail. includes NaLu, Jerza, GaLe, Gruvia. Please R&R and F&F
1. The hooded man

**"So you're looking for a place to belong?" the old man said, looking at the panicked young boy, smiling to himself.**

 **"I just need to get away from the hunters… I will not let them take me like they did with the rest of the village" the young boy replied with a strange determination in his voice.**

 **"Then go to the prince, tell him that you are looking for passage to Earthland, and tell him you want to find somewhere safe"**

"Magnolia Town… This place is huge. How am I going to find my way around here?" A hooded figure mutters to himself looking around the town. Magnolia town, a beautiful city bustling with people.

"You wanna go popsicle breath!" came a voice in the distance, everyone rushing to the origin of the voice.

"Anytime Flame breath!" shouts another voice as an explosion rocks the ground, wind sweeping past everyone.

"Get em Natsu!" a few of the crowd shouts as spires of fire and ice appear briefly, ice crumbling and fire fading just as fast.

"Fairy tail's guild master must still have headaches from last time these two fought" another person comments, obviously enjoying the spectacle.

The hooded figure pushes his way through the crowd to see the fight, the first thing he sees is a pink haired guy, grinning with flames enveloping his fists, while the other was a raven haired guy who seemed to not notice they were in only underwear.

"Fairy…Tail…" the hooded one smirks and watches in awe, seeing the unique styles of magic.

"Fire dragon Iron fist!" shouted one of them, darting forward, the flames on his fists increasing in intensity while the other had created what looked like a pair of arm icicles once again darting forward, the crowd cheering on and on, the excitement building .

The hooded figure sets out of the crowd towards the two men, neither of them backing down from their fight.

"Natsu! Gray! That is enough" Shouts another voice, more feminine yet commanding, as if the one shouting demands respect out of anyone and everyone they meet.

Both of the men freeze up and seem to look rather frightened the moment they hear the voice, for just a voice to have this form of effect on the two hot headed fighters was surprising.

"Looks like Makarov sent out the big guns heh" Shouts one of the crowd "Show them boys not to mess around in public!" Shouts another as if they cheering on the newcomer.

The source of the voice becomes clear as a woman clad in spotless silver armor approaches from behind the ice magic user, grabbing the hair of both of the fighting wizards and slamming their heads together turning towards the crowd.

"On behalf of the guild I apologise for their behaviour" she sighs and the crowd breaks, dispersing as the normal flow resumes.

"Are you three wizards from the guild known as Fairy tail?" he asks the women, pointing to the other two men who were just getting to their feet from the head bashing.

"That's right, I am Erza Scarlett and those two are Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. Do you have some business with the guild?" The woman in armor responds with a kind smile.

The hooded one nods and takes out a letter and shows it to the women, the letter being sealed with a wax seal depicting the Edolas royal family crest.

"The master is expecting me" The hooded one spoke and smiled.


	2. The letter

_A letter… With the Edolas seal!? Does this mean…_ Erza looked at the letter, seeing the Edolas wax seal and nods to herself and turns to the other two. "Natsu, Gray we need to take this person to the guild hall, I assume you have settled down a bit?" She asks while motioning towards the hooded person, turning back to him. "So what should we call you by?"

"I am sorry but I must first speak with the master of the guild before I can divulge anything about me" he replied tugging his hood slightly to cover his face a bit more, feeling anxious about the three wizards around him as group set off towards the guild. _The prince did not tell me much about the guild… all I know is that a pink haired flame user is one of the guild…_ he thought to himself following the three in front of him.

After some time they reach the guild hall, Erza opens the door to see yet another brawl happening, Natsu seeing this charges straight in shortly followed by Gray due to insults thrown by the 'flame breath'.

"I-Is this normal behaviour for the guild!? Brawling in the building… doesn't the master put these things to rest!?" the hooded one asks Erza, the shock in his voice apparent as he steps foot in the building.

"This sort of fight is natural for this guild, don't worry about it after all the master will deal with this soon enough" Erza sighs and walks over to the bar leaving him to watch the carnage.

He sniggered to himself and looked around. _Could I actually fit in here…?_ He thought to himself as he looked at the few wizards who was not itching to fight.

"Welcome back Erza, how was the town? Oh who is it you brought along with you?" came a soft and caring yet cheerful voice from behind the counter, the origin of the voice was the one and only Mirajane.

"Oh him? A possible recruit, he has a letter for the master, do you know where he is?" Erza asks while eating some cake that Mirajane served.

"Oh the master? He's upstairs, doing more paperwork I'll go inform him." Mirajane cheerfully replied and left the bar, heading up to the guild masters quarters.

Shortly after she comes back with a tiny man who walks to meet the hooded man, smiling as he approaches.

"Welcome young man, welcome to the Fairy Tail guild. I am told that you have a letter for me?" questions the tiny man who can only be Makarov, the Guild master of Fairy tail and the only one who could possibly help him.

"That's right, here it is. It's from an old friend." He smiles and throws off his cloak, revealing a black haired man with a dulled eye, wearing a crimson red top with a blue sash around his stomach, a black pair of three quarter shorts which are torn on the legs.

Makarov takes the letter and reads it, smirking slightly as he looks at the man reading the letter further

"So young man your name is Toshito Mitsu? And your magic is… oh I see this could be interesting" Makarov continued as he read. "Have you seen any of our wizards magic yet? If so could you demonstrate it for us all? "He looked up at Toshito and then looked to see Mirajane's confused face.

"Sure thing! Although it won't be as powerful" Toshito said smiling, stepping outside of building, preparing for what was about to happen. "Here we go" he muttered to his self as the dulled eye started to shine, a magic circle appearing in his eye as his entire posture changes mirroring that of Natsu.

"Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!" he shouts as flames engulf his hands while he punches the ground scorching the very ground he was standing on, however the flames quickly subsided leaving an incredibly burned set of hands and lower arms.

Everyone in the guild looked at him in surprise, Natsu's eyes sparkled at the sight of his own magic being used by someone else. Just as Toshito stood up to laugh about it he slowly fell backwards, only to get caught by what Toshito believed to be a white haired angel, his eyesight fading to black.


	3. An angel?

"Should I take this guy to the infirmary Master?" asks the woman who caught Toshito, white hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"If you could Lisanna that would be great, tend to him until he wakes please" Makarov requested while he called all of the other wizards together. Lisanna smiles and grabs Toshito and drags him into the infirmary.

"Listen up everyone, that boy had a letter from Mystogan, which means he must be looking for a place to feel like he belongs, he explains that this boy, Toshito has to main types of magic, the memory magic we all saw just before copying the dragon slayer magic that Natsu uses, However he also apparently has a more unstable magic as well, so let's make sure he feels like he belongs with this family!" Makarov calls out to the guild, demanding respect with this speech.

"Allow him to take jobs, treat him like anyone else in this guild, lets show him what the best guild in fiore can do!" he shouts lifting his arm up in the air making the guilds respectful sign, everyone following his lead and just like that the guild roars to life again.

"Natsu, I heard you and Gray started a fight in the street again, why can't you both just get along for a single day" Lucy inquired sighing, looking at the Pink haired dragon slayer. _Why doesn't it surprise me he was fighting…? He is always so bright and happy fighting with Gray and the guild… god how bad have I fell for this bonehead_ she thought to herself smiling at Natsu.

"Pervy Popsicle started it." Natsu said simply looking in the direction of the infirmary "I wonder how he did it" he says as he walks over to the board to choose a new job.

"Just make sure it isn't going to be a job where I have to act as bait for some damn pervert again, don't think I forgot about that Natsu!" Lucy growled angrily while looking as well.

"Well if you're ever in danger you know I'll save you, you're someone important to me" Natsu replied almost as if it was instinctive, which made Lucy flush a warm pink in her cheeks, she sighs and tries to pick a job out before Natsu does.

By the time Toshito wakes it had got dark outside, rose from the bed in which he was resting, his shirt off and bandages around his hands.

"The hell… I guess that's why I was told to be careful with magic I copy" He mutters to himself while looking around the room before continuing to talk aloud. "And who was that angel who caught me..? A part of the guild maybe..? Did I even see anyone or was that my eye playing tricks on me again" seeing his shirt on the chair next to his bed he looks down to see an oddly shaped scar, the scar that haunts him.

"An angel? Surely you can't mean me" came a soft yet energetic voice, the origin of which was a young woman, white hair, dazzling blue eyes and she seems to be blushing, as she sits on the chair next to the bed.

 _T-That's the angel I saw before I passed out! W-Wait… did I just call her an angel and she actually hear me!? Crap what do I do now?_ Toshito thought to himself starting to blush a bit as well, as he sits up he winces in pain and struggles to breath.

"Don't try to move just yet, you did release a lot of magic power and burn your hands pretty bad" She advises as she helped Toshito to lay back down, sighing afterwards.

 _I swear this guy is just like Natsu… not even a bit logical._ She smiles at the man, feeling slightly nostalgic realising she had not introduced herself yet.

"Oh and my name is Lisanna, Lisanna Strauss" She said as she was making some herbal tea.

The sound of the door opening caught both of their attention as Mirajane walked in turning to Lisanna. "Lisanna how is every-"she stopped halfway through her sentence, looking at the two blushing, she smirks and turns around and leaves sniggering to herself.

"Lucy, how goes the job hunting?" Mirajane asks the blonde, as she gets back behind the bar and starts to clean some of the glasses.

"Ugh, it isn't going very well… Natsu has been trying to get me to agree to another job with a pervert involved… not after the first time he asked for help…" Lucy grimaced, remembering the job with the Daybreak incident.

"Oh that's too bad, how about some gossip to cheer you up, that new member Toshito and my sister were blushing at each other, what do you think of them hum?" she asks in a mischievous tone.

"Your sister is emotional and bubbly, it wouldn't surprise me if he said thank you to her and that made her blush" Lucy simply said causing Mirajane to pout and call her a spoilsport


	4. A place to call home

"That new kid is trying to make a pass at Lisanna? Heh... like that'll last!" Laxus kicked his feet upon the table. He smirked as he gulped down his beer. He looked towards Mira.

Mira raised a brow. "Oh? And why not, Laxus?"

"Yeah? Why not Laxus? They'd be cute together." Cana spoke up in a drunken drawl.

"Yea, Just like Erza and Jellal or Bisca and Alzack" Mira giggled.

"That brat with my sister! Not allowed!" Elfman roared, as he rose from his chair and made a beeline for the infirmary, knocking Erza's cake to the floor as he passed.

"My… cake." The crestfallen Erza muttered while she mourned the delicious treat before she rose up from her own chair, which she then tossed toward Elfman with all her strength.

From all the shouting outside of the door the wounded Toshito gets up, wincing from the sharp pains in his chest storms over to the door, all the while Lisanna trying to keep him calm and telling him he needs to rest to recover.

"You aren't going to get better if you force yourself you know, so just lay back down and rest!" Lisanna complained, trying to sound authoritative.

"There will be plenty of time for me to recover after I find out what all the racket is" Toshito growled, oblivious to Lisanna's blushing and her motherly attitude, as soon as he got to the door he kicked it, only meaning to force it open but it ends up flying into Elfman almost at the same time as Erza's chair.

"What the hell is with all this racket, I'm trying to recover in here!" he shouts angrily right before blinking and uttering in a spaced out tone "Hey where did the door go?"

At that moment he falls on to his face, his body already worn out, Mirajane smirks as soon as Lisanna grabs hold of his body and starts scolding him about waiting until his injuries have healed up, while the guild starts a wide scale brawl once again.

By the time the guild had quietened down most of the members had left for home, Toshito looked around the now quiet and darkened guild hall, the sun setting, he turns to see the master Makarov and Mirajane.

"Evening Master, Mirajane" he yawned rubbing his eyes while he had a map out with pins saying about different properties, prices and places to rent.

"Say my boy, do you not have a place to stay?" Makarov asked siting down next to the troubled wizard, glancing at Mirajane who gives a very mischievous grin.

"Yea… The prince didn't have enough time to organise a place for me to stay so I have to try and find somewhere… I should have done that rather than mess around the guild…" he sighs, looking out of the guild hall at the sky, gripping his chest slightly. _I can't let any of the guild find out about this…_ he thought to himself.

"Why not bunk with someone in the guild?" Mirajane asked in her sweet and caring voice

"I had thought about that, but who could help me out… I'm new to the guild and I don't expect anyone to trust me in their home yet." He sighed looking at the map, with some of the forests marked as question marks. "I even looked for some places in the forest where it would be out of the way of others… I just don't want to be a burden on anyone…" he said with a sad smile on his face.

"I guess I will try to find a place in the forest to set up a tree house… at least that way I am not a hindrance to anyone." He muttered to himself as he left the guild hall, to search for a place to live. He had found the guild, now for a place to call home.


End file.
